Dancing with the Stranger (English version)
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU / One-Shot] someone watches her carefully, calculating and recording every movement she makes...


**Disclaimer: **_the characters in the series of unfortunate events do not belong to me_

**Clarifications: **_Inspired by the song of The Killer Mr Brightside, Count Olaf x Violet. __Suggestion Quigley Quagmire x Violet x Count Olaf. Alternative universe_

**Summary: [**_AU / One-Shot_**]**_ someone watches her carefully, calculating and recording every movement she makes..._

* * *

**Dancing with the Stranger**

* * *

_~"Jealousy,_

_They make the best_

_People lose __control"~_

* * *

**.**

It was night, the clouds slowly hid the full moon and the stars that shone in the night sky. The wind was fresh and winter, all the students of Prufrock High School were inside a party hall, formally dressed, apart from the decoration between the colors white, red, yellow and black, including the details of the lights.

The graduating students stood out for the different colors of their clothes; being your party with a different theme, let everyone wear masks. The idea was proposed by Deputy Director Neron on the advice of Carmelita Miseria, who was adopted by Esme a long time ago; also that when she grew up she became an arrogant, millionaire woman and lacks capricious and selfish behavior and continues to be idolized by some students, who take her as a good example.

Some were preparing to dance a waltz, but this time, the deputy director practiced a little more in recent years and was improving, the problem was that the strings of his violin were broken by not being soft at the time of playing. This year, he got more students, but there weren't many orphans like three years ago. They also welcomed three teachers; Violet Baudelaire as professor of natural sciences, Quigley Quagmire as professor of geography and Oswald L. Aedus as the new professor of theater and music, being a subject that not many gave importance, unlike other subjects.

A young woman with long black hair that reached above the waist. His blue orbs, hidden under a mask, gently held a glass of orange juice in his hands. She still wasn't willing to dance in the crowd, her gray-eyed, bird-shaped mask to cover part of her nose; Medium black heels, she looked so beautiful with her dark blue dress and something bulky that reached above her knees. A lovely lady who had attracted the attention of two men, who circulated in different directions.

A boy with dark brown hair approached her in amazement and lifted his mask to look at her, although she also did the same to be more comfortable.

"Sister, you look beautiful," Klaus spoke to get his attention.

"Thank you brother," he thanked her shyly, hugging her. "I guess Sunny and Beatrice went to sleep, right?"

Klaus smiles: "Violet, you know they can't be at this party."

"I know, Klaus," he smiled sideways, thinking they were finally at peace. Between brothers, enjoying the great party organized in the academy.

He moves his glass a little, as if he were playing and pretending he was having a simple wine. Suddenly, I had not noticed the presence of Isadora, who approached with a delicate salmon pink dress, looked so beautiful among so many other girls.

"Klaus!" He called, ending up getting his attention.

Isadora approaches shyly to offer her hand, with a special glow in her eyes. That detail gave her away when it came to the young Baudelaire.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I ask.

He looked at his hand for a few seconds, then at his sister who accompanied him and was present in this tender detail of the young Quagmire. He felt a slight push, because Violet encouraged him to dance.

"No problem, brother. Enjoy your party."

Klaus listens to her but doesn't look at her, takes Isadora's hand gently and guides her to the dance floor. He is not a great dancer, but between the two were taken to remain in their own world. Without being interrupted by anyone, until midnight arrives.

On the other hand, the Quagmire brothers had approached Violet to secretly observe the beautiful lady, also for being something ... Protectors with her only sister, but realizing that it was Klaus Baudelaire, they calmed down. That is, _they stopped having butterflies in their stomachs_ referring to their nerves and concern to see the identity of the child with whom they danced, although on the other hand they felt it when they saw the young Baudelaire. However, someone watched them carefully, capturing the identity of the orphans Quagmire and Baudelaire, took it as a meeting between great fortunes that he would like to obtain anyway.

The infiltrator wanted to believe that he was aiming at that, but he didn't think, he didn't even imagine ... The great growth of the older orphan, every time he spied his monocular, was on the other side of the dance floor; That girl is already a young adult, she looked like an old love, Kit Snicket, even if she looked the other way, her light blue orbs were looking for her. Every aspect, gesture and facial expression that this young woman made felt a strange flutter in her stomach; who tried to drown by drinking a single drink, his glass of red wine.

"_How many years will have passed? One, two or four?"_ he thought looking from afar with his monocular. "It looks like Beatrice, but also Kit in other ways," he said quietly.

Everyone thinks he is dead, although he could actually escape the island like those orphans who had dragged a canoe. Obviously, he had lost everything he had, the fortune of those children, his "cozy" house, with Esme and, above all ... Kit Snicket, who saved regardless of his situation, to fulfill a last noble mission, despite everything bad he did. He has done it years ago. He knows he had a daughter, Beatrice, who lives with the Baudelaire orphans. The mission he had assigned himself is to spy, calculate and record every movement of his fortune, fortunately, no one recognized him with the disguise of this teacher; jet wig, her sideburns were black and she wore the bird's eye mask that concealed her nose, including a new denture and no false teeth, to attract other girls.

As much as in age he is a little older, his appearance and physical had not changed much. Thus, in recent years his appearance remained or, as he rejuvenated a little, especially he continues to camouflage himself in the crowd with every costume he has kept. The appearance of ages before the eyes of any person could confuse him with one of thirty years or thirty-four years.

Olaf wants to believe that those children will have forgotten him, at least his face or not, the only thing that mattered to him is that no one knew his true identity, even in himself, he is still accepted by the student environment as those new teachers who entered. In the case of Nerón and Carmelita, she knew how to go unnoticed, although that young woman was still very upset and spoiled by the education of her ex-girlfriend, Esme Miseria. He even believes that the pink dress, with some golden details, made him believe that he adapted to the luxury of dressing like his ex.

He made a noise when he hit his teeth, seeing that he could distinguish the young woman, dancing among so many people. Moving her dress from side to side, seeing her smile so happy next to one of the triplets. This one approaches one of the tables to be served again, another glass of wine and eat a piece of cake, which contained a raspberry glaze, something that I missed eating a lot and that created nostalgia for taking a bite.

When he finishes eating, he sees the presence of another young woman, although from the beginning that person surprised with very striking colors and, apparently, he had his eyes fixed on Quigley Quagmire, who danced with his partner.

Then ... He smiled broadly, he wasn't the only one who was upset. An idea occurred to him, one for which both could use them to move them away from each other. Taking her role as an egocentric Oswald, she approached the redhead who was sitting at one of the main tables and exclusively for people like Carmelita, making a gentlemanly gesture of acting by offering her right hand.

"Miss, misery ... Could you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked, Oswald keeping his stance firm.

She looked at him in disgust, but didn't like damaging her image. For some strange reason, the tone of that male voice made him familiar, but he doubted why that man disappeared long ago.

"In exchange of...?" He asked, serious and frowning, in part he was somewhat bewildered.

The teacher laughs and gestures with his eyes to indicate to the orphans that they dance. She also watches in silence until she understands the situation.

"Is it a deal, dear?" He added again.

"It's a deal, Professor Aedus."

Both shook hands and continued the conversation, in all its extension. Similarly, he wanted to be discreet with her, this was due to her image and the disguise she used to camouflage.

"Quigley, we are dancing in front of all the students," Violet said, blushing.

"Violet, you have to enjoy," the young man muttered, as he adjusted his feline mask.

Suddenly, they felt a slight push from other pairs of students, which caused them to separate and stop dancing. They both make eye contact and then laugh, they understood that it was better to let the students have a little fun. However, neither of them realized that the cause of all this was the other teacher, that he had dared to dance with the hateful Carmelite and that he didn't mind crashing orphaned teenagers. Well, he enjoyed that detail, although I didn't understand why. He did that, separating the other couple.

You may not like children, including orphans who had a great time. But he felt disgusted to see that Violet enjoyed dancing with someone else, apart from him, because he was a dance expert.

Violet leaves, without first giving her an indication of where she would expect it and goes in the direction of the balcony. Count Olaf sees her move away from the dance floor and indicates a signal to her current partner.

"Now ..." he murmured, with a sinister look behind his mask.

The redhead releases her hands and pretends to stumble until she falls on the young Quagmire, who looks at him perplexed, even surprised by his unexpected appearance.

"Excuse me, Professor Quagmire. It was not my intention." She pretended, worried.

It was the distraction of the moment, Aedus moves away from the crowd that accumulated between parents, students and teachers who called attention to the fall of the privileged Carmelite misery with Professor Quigley Quagmire. It was certainly an accident but now one of them compensated him by dancing with the girl, so that the situation is not something more exaggerated, especially the deputy director.

Aedus went out to the balcony, his light blue orbs shone sinisterly, as did half of his face hiding the mask; a smile that widened from ear to ear, knowing that his right pocket had a knife, prepared for her and for the rest of her brothers. She has waited so long to avenge herself that her first victim among those millionaire orphans would be her.

Suddenly, he stopped dead. That silhouette was familiar, as if trying to repeat the same scene in his first attempt to kill Beatrice Baudelaire, although unfortunately, that woman had a dress with firefly wings. He felt butterflies in his stomach and didn't know exactly the reason: nervous about killing her? Or was there something else?

She turns around, believing she is her friend, but was afraid to meet the new teacher. Now, she felt awkward about having him around, that person was known to her, but ... Once again, she felt persecuted. It's something you shouldn't worry about, after all ... He witnessed that Count Olaf died a long time ago.

"Excuse me, I thought it was someone else," he said, feeling his tension.

"Oh! Excuse me, beautiful lady. I thought I saw an old friend of mine" he muttered, making a small bow." If you need privacy, I will give it to you.

"N-don't bother, sir ..."

"I am the theater teacher, Oswald Aedus ..." he introduced himself, to gently grab Violet's hand, who was only uncomfortable with the behavior of the new teacher. Nice to meet you, miss...

"Professor, Violeta Baudelaire," he added. The young woman studied him in silence and, due to his behavior, he deduced that he is someone who likes what he does, such as theater and music.

"Why is she alone?" He asked, the subject walked beside him to corner himself at the other end of the balcony.

He looked at her sideways, smiled under his breath when he noticed that there were only two and the background noise encouraged him to kill her, because no one would hear his heartbreaking screams.

"I wanted to breathe fresh air. I thought someone would come, but I think something happened to him," he replied, swallowing dry.

The young Baudelaire poked her face towards the entrance of the room, to meet the scene of him dancing with a redhead. He grimaced in disgust, his eyes were open at the same time, it was something that could surprise him and he didn't expect it either. However, he hadn't heard the steps approaching his back, until he had it so close to his shoulder.

"Don't you think they make a good couple?" asked this, pretending a sweet tone with respect to that couple who danced without worries.

She sighed disappointed, accepting that they looked good.

After all, it is a party.

He didn't imagine the teacher getting so close to her, but he felt a terrible chill and didn't want to panic, maybe his senses were wrong about a person like him.

"Yes, I think so," he replied, moving away.

"Miss, Baudelaire ... If you want, we can dance," he offered his hand, making a small bow as he proposed.

Violet looks at him for a few seconds, then his eyes go to the scene of the room. Doubting, he accepts his proposal by grabbing his hand. Suddenly, her left arm stretches to feel attracted to that subject, which forces her to stick to her body to start dancing. His shoulders tensed as he felt the palm of his hand, resting on his waist; He smelled her masculine fragrance, but something disturbed her.

They seemed to be looking for a more comfortable way to dance, although from another point of view, it seemed more like a hug.

He wanted to seize the opportunity to kidnap her, but his other option was to kill her.

I was nervous dancing with a stranger.

He was looking for a way to slide the razor that was stored inside his pocket, to stick it in his back. I looked from side to side, to be discreet. He saw Violet resting his head on his shoulder, after moving slowly; Olaf had the chance to kill her, "_Finally! I can pick up the inheritance ..._" he thought, with a malicious smile. However, he looked at her sideways and could not stab her, he felt as if he had already lived this moment but at another time.

With _her_ ... With Snicket, Kit.

He never wanted to kill her, rather, he remembered when he spent time with her. Before the great tragedy that ended up causing the vismo cismo.

He preferred not to take out the knife, he kept silent, dancing slowly with her, as if he were comforting her for something he saw. In addition, he realized that this young woman stopped feeling tense.

"_I could kidnap you ..."_ Olaf thought, his eyes fixed in another direction, like the student party. Without a doubt, it was his great opportunity to kill her, but now, he only believes that he needs only one Baudelaire in his life and with his fortune.

"Thank you, Mr. Aedus." I didn't think it was so chivalrous" he thanked her, barely making eye contact with the teacher.

He tenses for a few seconds and looks at her calmly, luckily, the girl does not recognize him. He is not even afraid to recognize it, as he recalled before ... He smiles, thanks to his mask, he is not yet recognized, he even thinks he may have forgotten his face.

"_Who knows? Orphans believe that I am dead, like everyone else,_" he said in his thoughts. I keep moving from left to right. Everything brought him nostalgic memories that he shared in this same academy, along with Kit.

Close your eyes at the same time, take a deep breath and exhale so your partner hears your heartbeat and your deep breath. He misses his beloved, and this orphan meets his exact mirage.

_"Kit Snicket...Kit...V-Violet Baudelaire"_

Violet hugs him warmly and comfortingly, something that for him, the facial expression of his face completely changes to feeling disgusted when being hugged by an orphan, but I accept anyway. He was hugging someone he barely knows, but now he felt calm.

He distanced himself a little from her, felt confused and even said, "Disgusted" for all this moment between them. To avoid suspicion, adjust the mask and check if your knife is still in place.

"Thank you, Miss Baudelaire for tonight," he said, bending down to kiss his hand. He no longer knows if he does it because of his excessive performance, or because he felt like it. Inside, his conscience was in full debate, on the one hand he sent everything to hell and, while on the other half, and he felt the worst and had a strange sensation in his stomach, even inside his chest.

_"Butterflies? Wacala!"_

Count Olaf, or rather, Oswald kisses him on the cheek of the teacher and leaves without saying anything.

The young woman watches as he walks away, until he loses her among the people. He touches his cheek and smiles under his breath.

"The pleasure was mine, Oswald Aedus."

That theme would come back and this time, I would not hesitate to kidnap old Baudelaire. Perhaps not everything falls into fortune, because she is the way she is ... Be the most valuable fortune.

* * *

**End ~**

* * *

**N/A: **_Aedus: It means "Fire", it is actually a name. But I added it as a last name to arm (with the initials Olaf, although it was going to be a long name)_

_As I said in the clarifications, I really like Quigley Quagmire x Violet / Count Olaf x Violet. It is my first fanfic mentioning these couples. I drew on what the Netflix series is, and I'm thinking of making another fanfic related to Count Olaf x Violet. I apologize if there is any grammatical or spelling mistake. I accept constructive criticism. I know that the earl is something Ooc and somewhat cheesy, and shows a bit of his evil side ... Also, if you are interested in this unique idea, I can consider it for a future story._

_The real fanfic "Violaf" is written in Spanish. But I took care to pass it only in English, with the help of the Google translator._

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, greetings and take care!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
